mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Corassani vs. Robbie Peralta
The first round began. Corassani was moving and feinting a lot early. 4:35. Peralta landed a leg kick and ate a counter right. 4:15. Akira landed an inside kick. 4:00. Peralta landed a left hook. 3:35. Akira landed an inside kick and a right. He trains with Edgar's boxing coach, it shows now. 3:15. Peralta landed a right uppercut and kneed the body as they clinched. 3:00. They broke away. 2:35 as Akira landed a body kick. Akira landed a body kick. 2:15 left. Akira landed a big counter right. 2:00. Akira landed an inside kick there. 1:35. Akira landed a nice right and ate a counter uppercut to the chin. Akira landed an inside kick. 1:15. Peralta stuffed a single to the clinch, 1:00. 35. Akira stuffed a knee tap. 15. Peralta kneed the leg and ate a left on the break. Nice exchange. The first round ended, 10-9 Corassani. Akira's nose was bleeding slightly. "Combo kick, kick combo," they told Robbie. The second round began. Peralta took the center of the cage, had a leg kick caught. Akira landed a leg kick. 4:35. Akira landed an inside kick there. And a leg kick eating a double jab. 4:15. Peralta landed a leg kick, it was caught. Akira looks great. 4:00 as Akira defended a double. Nice whizzer overhook, they clinched. Akira kneed the body. They broke, 3:35. Akira landed an overhand right. 3:15. There's some swelling under Peralta's left eye. 3:00. Peralta's watching too much, waiting. Akira landed a right and ate two himself and a left. 2:35. Peralta landed a big left rocking him, knee to head dropped him, lefts under, kneed the face. Clinch. Knee to body twice. 2:15. Peralta kneed the body. Knee to the leg. 2:00. Another to the leg. Akira kneed the body. Robbie replied. 1:35 left. Akira worked a single, Robbie defended nope Akira switched to a double and nearly had it. Nope. 1:00. Peralta landed a left elbow inside there. Akira broke landing a big right hurting Peralta, they clinched, it hit behind the ear. 35. They broke. 15. Akira landed a big left. He landed a leg kick. Peralta landed a leg kick, the second round ended, 10-9 Peralta but close. The third round began. Nice exchange. Peralta landed a right and missed a spinning back kick. 4:35. Akira landed a leg kick. 4:15. Peralta landed a leg kick. Peralta landed a right. Akira landed a big left and got a trip to guard with 4:00. Peralta working a kimura. 3:35. He let it go. He's trying to stand. 3:15. Akira has the back standing and dragged him down. Peralta standing. 3:00. Akira dumped him back down to guard. Very well done. 2:35. Akira landed a left. He's taking the back and he has it standing. 2:15. Clinch. 2:00. Peralta landed a short right elbow. Ten fight unbeaten streak on the line for him. 1:35. Peralta kneed the body twice. He kneed the leg. 1:15 with another. Two rights to the body, Akira kneed the body. Akira's cut over the left eye. Akira kneed the body and worked a single with 1:00. Switched to a double. Back to a single. 35 as Akira got a trip to half-guard. "Keep moving." Akira's blood is on Peralta's face. 15. The third round ended, 10-9 Akira, 29-28 Akira. Good fight. The replay shows the cut came from an accidental headbutt. " How Peralta made it this far with zero technique is stunning....a tough street fighter, nothing more." A January 2013 Sherdogger's opinion lmao... 30-27 x2 and 29-28 UD for Akira. "I was rocked as hell." "Robbie Peralta is my idol. He has two kids and he works a full-time job, he comes in here and gives it hell. I want to give him all the credit in the world."